


The New Addition

by archiveofourscone



Series: Sam the Cotton Candy Ram [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, Original Character(s), Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofourscone/pseuds/archiveofourscone
Summary: "Lena loved Kara, really, she did, but her wife couldn’t stop moving, and it might be the cause of Lena’s insanity if it doesn’t stop."A new addition to the family has Kara and Lena both freaking out a bit, but a particular stuffed ram is always there to make things seem easier.





	The New Addition

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I decided to keep going with this idea, and I hope you enjoy it. I have to actually credit someone else in the last fic's comments for the idea (Insertonecoin), but it just kind of stuck there, sooooooo there you go.

Lena loved Kara, really, she did, but her wife couldn’t stop moving, and it might be the cause of Lena’s insanity if it doesn’t stop. Kara kept buzzing around the house, and Lena understood why she was nervous. Lena was nervous too, but Lena also needed Kara to stay in place for at least one second.

“Darling?”

Kara paused in front of where Lena sat at the kitchen bar.

“Could you please stop moving for a moment?”

Kara immediately looked apologetic, looking down at the floor and messing with the glasses, “I’m sorry. I’m just–” She trailed off.

“Nervous?” Lena supplied, reaching for Kara’s hand and pulling her closer, “You know I’m nervous too, right?”

Kara situated herself between Lena’s knees, taking her hand from Lena and resting her hands on the counter behind them, “Why are you nervous?”

Lena breathed out a laugh while wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist, “Would you like the list?”

Kara smiled, and it was the first smile Lena had seen all day that was free of nerves, “Maybe just the top few?”

“What if I can’t do it, Kara?” Lena rested her forehead against Kara’s and closed her eyes, “What if I do something wrong? What if I mess everything up?”

“Hey,” Kara’s voice was soft and caring as she moved her hands from the counter to cup Lena’s face, “We’re in this together. That means it’s more of a ‘we’ than a ‘you,’ okay?” Kara took a second to make sure that Lena actually believed what she said before adding, “Would you like to know why I’m nervous?”

Lena smiled, “It wouldn’t hurt.”

“Well, for one, I have the same fears you do,” Kara moved her hands from Lena’s face and rested them on Lena’s shoulders instead, “I guess I’m also just nervous because it’s all moving so quickly, and I’ve never been someone who deals particularly well with change.”

“Well, like you said, we’re in this together, right?”

“El mayarah.”

Lena smiled at Kara’s use of Kryptonian. It was something simple, something most of the world knows by now, but Lena could see how even getting to share that little bit made Kara shine. 

“Plus, I know that we’ll be amazing parents,” Kara used her speed to leave and come back before Lena could even realize what was happening, and suddenly Lena was face-to-face with Sam the Cotton Candy Ram, just like on that first day he appeared in their home, “Sam has been our son for over a year now.”

Lena laughed and nudged Sam out of the way gently so that she could see Kara’s bright smile, “Maybe we should put him in Emilia’s room for when she gets here.”

“That’s actually a great idea,” Kara said while making her way to the room they had finally finished.

“Well, I _am_ a genius,” Lena joked as she followed.

Kara rolled her eyes as she placed Sam down on the small bed. She turned to Lena, “Well?”

“Perfect.”

 

~*~

 

Kara walked through the front door and held it open for the five-year-old who followed closely behind, Lena not far behind her.

Emilia looked at the apartment like she couldn’t believe she was actually there. Her wide brown eyes took in as much as she could, and she quickly walked further into the apartment to explore. Her attention seemed to linger on the books Lena had in the living room, and Emilia reached out for the closest one, pulling it from the shelf and examining it.

“What is this about?” Emilia asked as she held up the cover for Kara and Lena to see: _Thermodynamics_.

Lena laughed slightly as she knelt down in front of Emilia and took the heavy textbook from her, “It’s about engineering. It was one of the books I used for class in college.”

“Is it interesting?” Emilia asked quietly.

“Not particularly,” Lena said, putting the book back on the shelf, but grabbing a different one instead, _Ella Enchanted_ , “This, on the other hand, is very interesting.”

“Can we read it now?”

“Why don’t we go to your room first and start putting some things away?” Kara suggested from behind Lena, and when Lena turned around, Kara had the few bags Emilia packed and was nodding to the hallway.

Emilia’s eyes went wide, “I get my own room?”

“You do,” Kara said excitedly, “Want to come see it?”

Emilia smiled at Kara and then she was grabbing Kara’s hand to be led to her new room, Lena following closely behind.

When Kara opened the door, Lena thought that Emilia would look at the new books they had bought for a small bookshelf in the room, or that she would want to see everything, but her attention was drawn to one specific part.

“What’s that?”

Kara smiled brightly at Lena, and then sat on Emilia’s bed, patting the space beside her so that Emilia joined her, “His name is Sam the Cotton Candy Ram, but he prefers Sam for short.”

Kara placed Sam in Emilia’s lap, and she immediately wrapped her hands around him, small fingers running over his pink spiraled fur, “He’s soft.”

“He is,” Kara agreed, “He has secret powers too. Want to see them?”

Emilia nodded excitedly and handed Sam back to Kara, watching closely.

“Here’s the thing about Sam,” Kara said, “He’s _very_ persuasive.” Kara then put Sam in front of her face, and Lena knew what was coming, had seen it so many times over the past year, and she couldn’t help the smile it always brought to her face.

“Lena,” Kara said in her Sam-voice.

“Sam,” Lena responded, biting back a smile.

“Can we have ice cream after dinner tonight?” Kara moved Sam slightly to go along with her words.

Lena was so close to bursting out laughing, “I mean, I don’t know, Sam–”

“Please?” It was long and drawn out, and with the ridiculous voice Kara used, Lena couldn’t help the small giggles it drew out of her.

“Well, only because you asked so nicely,” Lena finally gave in, even though there was no question whether she was going to or not.

Emilia was giggling throughout the entire exchange, and when Kara handed Sam back to her, she clutched him to her immediately.

“See?” Kara said happily, “Powers.”

 

~*~

 

Wherever Emilia went, Sam was sure to be with her somehow. During meals, Emilia rested him against her seat at the table, and when she read in what she designated her “Reading Chair,” which was just the Ottoman opposite the couch, Sam took up the other half of the chair that Emilia was too small to fill.

Emilia even picked up on Kara’s habit of talking through Sam in order to ask or things, like an extra cookie or ten more minutes of reading time before bed. While Sam wasn’t always successful, generally Kara and Lena fell to Sam’s secret persuasive powers, smiling as they agreed.

And while Lena found Sam presence in her life to be dorky and amusing, Sam held in Emilia’s tiny hands just warmed her heart and it made her happy that Kara impulsively brought home “their son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is. I hope you enjoyed it, because I thought it was cute to write. I know it was a bit speedy at the end, but I didn't want to have this super long story, and who knows? Maybe I'll end up writing more. Maybe.
> 
> My tumblr is hellofromthe-otter-side if you'd like to read it there for some reason, or if you'd like to inbox me because I'm bored, have no life, and always have an empty inbox.
> 
> P.S.~ Little fun fact about this story, I don't know anything about engineering or science because I study German, so I literally googled engineering textbooks and chose the first one that had to do with mechanical engineering. You're welcome.


End file.
